


Bienvenue à la maison

by Krummbein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mention of Dudley Dursley - Freeform, Mention of Rita Skeeter, Narcissa Malfoy is a badass, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krummbein/pseuds/Krummbein
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy commence à avoir peur de son mari et de l’influence que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a sur ce dernier. Désespérée, elle contact son cousin, Sirius Black, et lui demande son aide pour pouvoir divorcer.  Que décide-t-elle de faire lorsque Sirius revient de chez les Potter, un certain 31 octobre, prêt à aller tuer Peter Pettigrew ?
Kudos: 7





	Bienvenue à la maison

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Une petite fic hors dramione qui me trottait dans la tête ! J'espère que vous aimerez :)
> 
> Pour information, il va y avoir des aller-retours entre deux histoires pendant les 2/3 de la fic je dirai, et ensuite ça va se rejoindre. N'hésitez pas à me dire si ce n'est pas compréhensible, je mettrai des indications !
> 
> Krummbein

Mrs Dursley était une femme parfaitement normale, merci bien. Elle avait un mari parfait, un homme charmant du nom de Vernon qui la comprenait et la chérissait, et ils avaient eu ensemble le plus beau bébé du monde, leur merveilleux petit Dudley.

Elle avait rencontré Vernon après avoir terminé ses études : elle n’était alors qu’une toute jeune secrétaire, et lui un employé en début de carrière. Rapidement cependant, ils avaient su qu’ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre et, après quelques mois à se fréquenter, ils s’étaient fiancés. Leur mariage lui avait valu la jalousie des jeunes filles de sa famille, tout comme la maison qu’ils avaient rapidement achetée.

Vernon avait alors été promu et elle avait arrêté de travailler peu après avoir découvert sa grossesse, souhaitant s’occuper de leur futur enfant. Trois mois avant la naissance de leur fils, son mari avait décidé de fonder sa propre entreprise et aujourd’hui, moins de deux ans après s’être lancé, il avait embauché cinq nouveaux employés pour l’aider. En somme elle avait une vie parfaite.

Parfaite… parfaite à une exception.

Pétunia jeta un œil à la porte du placard sous l’escalier et détourna rapidement le regard. _La chose_ ne faisait aucun bruit. Elle frissonna en repensant à l’horrible découverte, à peine un an plus tôt.

Comme à son habitude, elle s’était levée avant le reste de la maisonnée de manière à pouvoir préparer le petit déjeuner de sa famille. À un an Dudley avait un superbe appétit, et elle était heureuse de lui faire découvrir des plats variés après son bol de céréales du matin. De ce fait, elle aimait consacrer une heure à la préparation du premier repas de la journée.

Tous les jours, après avoir pris une tisane pour se réveiller, elle allait chercher le lait déposé par le livreur sur le perron. L’an passé, lorsqu’elle avait ouvert la porte, il n’y avait pas eu de bouteille. Au lieu de cela, elle avait trouvé un couffin contenant un enfant endormi, ainsi qu’une lettre.

Son premier réflexe avait été de hurler. Cela avait été une mauvaise idée. La _chose_ à l’intérieur s’était réveillée et avait à son tour crié. Alors qu’elle la ramenait dans la maison – elle ne pouvait pas la laisser devant la porte, les voisins auraient fait un scandale – Vernon était descendu en trombes et avait lui aussi hurlé en voyant le paquet qu’elle tenait dans les bras. Pour couronner le tout, Dudley s’était mis à crier, dérangé par les cris des différents membres de sa famille.

Hélas pour Pétunia, le cauchemar ne s’était pas terminé. Elle avait lu la lettre et, malgré le sentiment bien présent qu’elle était en train de commettre la pire erreur de sa vie, avait convaincu Vernon qu’ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix que celui de garder l’enfant. Son mari avait capitulé, non sans imposer quelques règles.

Quelques soient les circonstances, leur fils resterait leur principale priorité. Ils ne consacreraient de temps et d’argent à leur _neveu_ que s’ils n’avaient pas le choix. L’enfant hériterait donc des affaires de Dudley, et resterait à la maison autant que possible. Ils n’achèteraient pas de nouveau siège-auto, pas de nouvelle poussette, et pas d’autres jouets. _Après tout_ , avait dit Vernon, _nous ne recevons aucune compensation financière. Pourquoi devrions-nous investir dans un enfant qui n’aura pas d’avenir ?_

_Mais surtout_ , avait-il ajouté, _je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces histoires abracadabrantes. S’il doit rester, ce sera en respectant_ notre _mode de vie. Pas celui de ses dégénérés de parents._

Bien évidemment, Pétunia avait accepté ces conditions. Elle-même ne faisait pas cela par devoir familiale mais sous la contrainte. La lettre avait été claire. Si elle n’obéissait pas, _ils_ avaient le pouvoir de la faire changer d’avis.

Un bruit en provenance de l’étage se fit entendre, et Pétunia monta chercher son fils. Après l’avoir changé, elle vérifia que _l’autre_ n’avait pas bougé et parti chercher la poussette. Elle avait sûrement le temps de faire une balade. Et puis s’il se réveillait avant son retour, il pourrait bien patienter un peu.

L’été s’était installé depuis quelques semaines, et Pétunia décida d’amener Dudley au parc où elle le laissa jouer quelques temps avant de lui acheter une gaufre. Le grand air et l’exercice lui avaient apparemment ouvert l’appétit, et il engloutit rapidement cette dernière. Après cela, elle le remit dans la poussette et partit en direction de son domicile. L’aire de jeu n’étant pas très loin de la rue où ils habitaient, et Pétunia mit moins de dix minutes avant de se retrouver devant son perron.

Lorsqu’elle arriva cependant, quelque chose lui sembla étrange. Était-ce une odeur particulière ? Un rideau qui avait bougé ? L’absence de bruit en provenance de l’intérieur ? Elle n’aurait su le dire. Toujours est-il que, lorsqu’un homme inconnu lui ouvrit la porte de sa propre maison, elle ne fut pas aussi surprise qu’elle aurait dû l’être.

* * *

**Quelques mois plus tôt**

Draco fermement accroché à elle, Narcissa faisait les cent pas. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que son époux n’était pas rentré, ratant par la même occasion le premier anniversaire de son héritier. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’imaginer ce qu’il faisait. Elle le savait.

Lorsqu’ils s’étaient fiancés, Lucius lui avait expliqué faire partie des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était bien entendu familière avec son nom, tout comme avec ses idées qu’elle ne pouvait qu’approuver. Ce qu’elle n‘aimait pas, cependant, c’était la manière dont elles étaient mises à exécution. Lors de ses études à l’école de magie de Poudlard, Narcissa avait intégré la maison des Serpentards. Là-bas, on appréciait le pouvoir, l’ambition, la quête de la grandeur. Mais aussi la subtilité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres remplissait les trois premières qualités. La quatrième, cependant, semblait avoir disparu au fil des années.

Certes, Narcissa voulait un monde où les Sang-purs soient au pouvoir. Certes, elle avait du mal à comprendre qu’on puisse donner des responsabilités à des _Nés-moldus_. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire déclencher une guerre pour essayer de tous les éliminer. Encore moins au prix de la santé mentale et de la vie de son époux. Et de _sa_ _propre_ santé physique. Sans s’en rendre compte, elle passa la main sur son bras, cherchant la trace maintenant invisible du premier coup qu’il lui avait donné, six mois plus tôt.

Narcissa senti soudain que les barrières protectrices avaient changées et reconnu là l’arrivée de Lucius. Sortant précipitamment de son boudoir, elle se rendit à l’endroit où son mari s’était sûrement dirigé : son bureau. Alors qu’elle arrivait, un éclat de voix retenti.

\- Espèce d’imbécile ! Je t’ai pourtant dit d’y faire attention !

Derrière la porte, Narcissa reconnu la voix faible de Dobby, l’elfe de maison rattaché à Lucius.

\- Dobby est désolé, monsieur, Dobby fera plus attention dorénavant, gémit l’elfe avant de pousser un nouveau cri.

Narcissa supposa qu’il venait de recevoir un coup. La main devant la porte, elle hésita à frapper. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée d’entrer si son époux était dans cet état ? Les elfes n’étaient pas les seuls à recevoir les marques de sa mauvaise humeur. Dans ses bras, Draco s’agita et elle le regarda, pensive. Un garçon avait besoin de son père, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son fils de voir le sien sous prétexte qu’il était violent envers elle ou leurs serviteurs. Il aimait leur fils. Elle frappa, deux fois.

La porte s’ouvrit, laissant entrevoir Lucius. A sa vue Narcissa se figea, et elle fit de son mieux pour rester impassible en voyant l’état de ce dernier. Son visage, autrefois si expressif, était froid et dur, et on pouvait y distinguer plusieurs coupures profondes en train de cicatriser. Les cernes noirs sous ses yeux indiquaient un manque important de sommeil, et du sang semblait avoir coagulé dans ses cheveux.

\- Lucius…

Tant bien que mal, elle se força à sourire et s’avança vers lui, lui montrant Draco dans ses bras.

\- Ton fils et moi-même nous sommes faits bien du souci à ton sujet… Je croyais que la mission ne devait durer que deux jours ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu besoin de moi plus longtemps. Il a eu vent d’une rumeur qu’il devait faire vérifier.

\- Je vois. Mais ne pouvais-tu pas confier cette tâche à un subordonné ? Quelqu’un de ton rang ne devrait pas avoir à faire cela, ne crois-tu pas ?

Elle n’osa rien ajouter, car le visage de Lucius s’était fermé.

\- Tu penses que mon travail auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres n’est pas digne de moi, c’est bien cela ? demanda-t-il d’un ton mielleux, la baguette à la main.

\- Non Lucius, je veux dire que…

\- C’est un _honneur_ Narcissa, tu m’entends ? Un _honneur,_ que mon fils partagera un jour avec moi.

\- Lucius, je…

\- Et si ça ne te convient pas, tant pis. Une femme n’a rien à dire des affaires de son époux, ajouta-t-il d’un ton sec.

\- LUCIUS. Je suis désolée Lucius, c’est juste que je m’inquiète. Je ne te reconnais plus. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Si tu pouvais juste lui demander des missions moins dangereuses, et lui demander de prendre de l’argent à d’autres que nous. Il t’utilise, Lucius, lâcha-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

Elle ne vit pas le coup partir, mais elle sentit son impact contre sa joue. Elle recula, en évitant de justesse un second.

\- JE. N’ACCEPTERAIS. PAS. D’ENTENDRE. DE. PAREILS. IDIOTIES. EST-CE QUE C’EST CLAIR, NARCISSA ? demanda-t-il, ponctuant chaque mot par un coup.

Celle-ci hocha frénétiquement la tête, tenant contre elle Draco qui s’était éveillé et hurlait de terreur.

\- Sors, et ne m’impose plus ta présence avant que je ne te fasse chercher.

Lorsqu’elle posa Draco dans son lit, Narcissa prit sa décision. Le Lucius Malfoy qu’elle avait épousé avait disparu, remplacé par un homme dangereux aux réactions imprévisibles. Si elle restait près de lui Draco serait en danger, que ce soit de par la nature violente de cet étranger qui ressemblait à son père ou par le destin qui l’attendait. Malgré toutes ses convictions, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre son fils en plus de son époux. Elle devait quitter Lucius. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi. Les liens du mariage qui les unissait étaient trop forts pour qu’elle puisse disparaître à tout jamais. Elle devait les briser. Divorcer. Et pour cela, seul le chef de famille pourrait en venir à bout.

Narcissa se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle avait une lettre à écrire.

* * *

\- Mrs Dursley ?

L’homme qui se tenait devant elle était grand, et avait un air sévère. Avec les bons vêtements, il aurait pu passer pour un magistrat en train de rendre son verdict. Cependant, il portait un accoutrement curieux qui lui donnait l’air de s’être échappé d’un livre d’histoire. Pétunia frissonna instinctivement.

\- C’est bien moi, fit-elle d’un ton sec.

\- Edouard Smith, représentant du Magenmagot. Et voici mon collègue, Stewart Bertram.

Pétunia regarda à l’endroit désigné par l’inconnu et son souffle se coupa lorsqu’elle aperçut l’autre homme, qui tenait dans ses bras l’ _enfant_. Ce dernier semblait complètement réveillé et était en train d’essayer d’attraper une bulle de savon qui s’envolait devant lui. _Etrange_ , pensa-t-elle, _je n’ai pas de tube pour en faire…_ Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle aperçut la provenance des bulles qu’elle comprit. Des _sorciers_. Chez elle. Avec l’ _enfant_.

Pétunia sentit la panique la gagner. Elle était sur le point de faire demi-tour et de prier que la voisine soit chez elle lorsque le premier homme s’éloigna de la porte et lui fit signe d’entrer.

\- Nous serons plus à l’aise à l’intérieur, Mrs. Dursley.

Elle ne pouvait plus s’échapper. Serrant Dudley contre son cœur, Pétunia suivi l’homme jusqu’au salon.

* * *

**Quelques mois plus tôt**

Lorsqu’il reçut la missive de sa cousine, Sirius Black resta d’abord sur ses gardes. Il n’avait pas eu de contact avec elle depuis presque cinq ans, et il savait de source sûre qu’elle était mariée à un Mangemort très en vue. Le fait que la lettre soit magiquement scellée, cependant, et le contenu de cette dernière lui fit néanmoins changer d’avis.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Voilà bientôt cinq ans que je n’ai pas pris de tes nouvelles, pas plus que je ne t’en ai donné._

_Comme tu peux t’en douter, mes convictions personnelles ainsi que ton attitude à l'encontre de notre famille ont été les facteurs décisifs à cette absence d’intérêt à ton égard._

_Aujourd’hui cependant, je suis perdue._

_Mes convictions n’ont pas changées, mais la vie que j’ai actuellement me fait douter du bien-fondé de mes décisions ces dernières années. Les fréquentations de mon époux, tout comme les méthodes de ses amis pour faire passer leur message, m’écœurent. Pour être franche, je ne reconnais plus Lucius._

_Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que je m’en étais aperçu, mais un évènement survenu aujourd’hui m’a fait me rendre compte de la vérité : l’homme que j’ai épousé n’est plus là, et ne reviendra pas. Tous les jours, je me réveille au côté d’un inconnu, d’un homme sans scrupules même à l’égard de sa propre famille et cela m’effraie. Pour la première fois depuis mon mariage, j’ai peur pour ma vie, mais également pour celle de mon fils._

_Je reconnais que mon attitude te concernant n’a jamais été très sympathique. Pour être franche, je t’ai même détesté. J’ai haï avec passion ces convictions que tu as faites tiennes, tout comme j’ai haï ces amis que tu chéris tant et le fait que tu ais abandonné ta propre famille. Cette famille cependant, ne t’a pas renié, et c’est au nom de nos liens de sang que je t’écris aujourd’hui._

_Je ne peux plus vivre avec Lucius. Je ne veux pas mettre en danger mon fils, et rester avec son père signera son arrêt de mort, je le sais. Je ne veux pas le perdre comme nous avons perdu Regulus. Je veux le voir vivre, s’épanouir, se marier avec une personne qu’il pourra chérir et non mépriser._

_Pour cela j’ai besoin de ton aide, Sirius. En tant que Lord Black, toi seul a le pouvoir de briser les liens de mon mariage. Je sais que tu travailles pour l’Ordre du Phoenix, et je suis prête à donner le peu d’informations que je possède concernant les fréquentations de Lucius en échange de notre liberté à mon fils et à moi-même._

_Si tu acceptes ma proposition, fais-le moi savoir par le biais de la Gazette du Sorcier. Je suis certaine que tu sauras trouver les mots._

_Amicalement,_

_Narcissa Malfoy, Née Black_

* * *

Pétunia avait retiré son manteau et tentait de garder son calme. Ces deux _hommes_ étaient armés, et elle était seule contre eux, avec un enfant. Elle entra calmement dans le salon et s’assit sur son fauteuil, Dudley sur ses genoux.

\- Du thé ? demanda l’inconnu qui avait ouvert la porte – _Smith_ , se souvint-elle.

Elle ne répondit pas, et il regarda son collègue qui accepta volontiers. Une théière, deux tasses et un plateau de biscuits apparurent de nulle part, faisant sursauter Pétunia.

\- Je suppose que vous aimeriez connaître la raison de notre présence chez vous, Mrs. Dursley ?

Voyant qu’elle ne disait toujours rien, il continua.

\- Il y a environ un mois, le Magenmagot a reçu une plainte de la part de Lord Sirius Black. Connaissez-vous ce nom, Mrs. Dursley ?

Elle hocha la tête négativement. Pourquoi connaîtrait-elle le nom de tous les dégénérés de leur genre ?

\- A la naissance de votre neveu, Lord Black a été désigné comme son parrain. Au moment du décès de ses parents, il aurait donc été naturel de lui confier le jeune Harry ci-présent. Cependant Albus Dumbledore – je pense que ce nom-là vous est familier, par contre ? – Albus Dumbledore fit porter Harry chez vous et expliqua à Lord Black qu’il bénéficierait ainsi d’une meilleure protection grâce au lien sororel qui vous liait avec sa mère.

En entendant cela, Pétunia ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un grognement de dédain. Les deux hommes la regardèrent curieusement puis échangèrent un regard, semblant comprendre quelque chose.

\- Lord Black n’accepta la chose que parce qu’il comptait retrouver la personne qui avait trahi James et Lily Potter. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il demanda au Magenmagot de réétudier sa demande, ce que nous avons accepté. Comme Dumbledore, nous avons conclu que l’enfant était mieux chez vous.

Il s’interrompit, et son collègue prit la suite.

\- Le Département de la Justice Magique – où je travaille - a alors reçu des plaintes en provenance d’une bonne partie de nos concitoyens qui demandaient à ce que le jugement soit revu. Voyez-vous, un article venait d’être publié dans le journal le plus lu du pays et contenait le résumé d’une semaine d’observation de votre famille. L’auteur indiquait que le jeune Potter était négligé, voire parfois mis en danger sans que personne ne s’en inquiète. Ni vous, ni votre époux ne vous en occupiez, à moins de ne pas avoir le choix. Mais je pense que ce qui a vraiment choqué nos concitoyens ont été les photos qui ont été publiées en même temps que l’article. Harry Potter est devenu un héros chez nous, et un héros ne devrait pas dormir dans un placard, ni être forcé de rester dans ses propres excréments pendant toute une journée.

Pétunia sentit sa gorge se nouer et pinça les lèvres pour éviter de trahir son trouble. De la sueur commença à couler le long de sa nuque.

\- Nous avons donc été mandaté par nos départements respectifs afin de pouvoir juger par nous-même de la situation. Mrs. Dursley, dit-il d’un ton grave, je serai clair. Nous vous avons confié Harry Potter dans l’espoir qu’il ait une vie normale et que le décès de ses parents ne soit pas un obstacle pour lui. Malgré la vision souvent archaïque que notre communauté a de vous et de vos semblables, nous pensions sincèrement que vous accepteriez à bras ouvert cet enfant qui est le dernier lien vous unissant à votre sœur décédée. Mrs Dursley, reprit-il après quelques secondes. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que la garde de Harry James Potter va vous être retirée ce jour, et que nous ferons tout notre possible pour que votre gouvernement accepte que vous soyez jugée par notre communauté pour les motifs suivants : négligence et mauvais traitement, défaut de soins, mise en danger d’un enfant qui vous a été confié.

* * *

**Quelques mois plus tôt**

Cela faisait deux semaines qu’elle avait envoyé sa lettre à Sirius, et aucune nouvelle ne lui était parvenue. Narcissa commençait à craindre le pire. Avait-il bien reçu son courrier ? Si non, avait-il été intercepté ? Chaque matin, elle s’attendait à voir son mari entrer dans la salle à manger avec la lettre à la main, furieux. Peut-être aurait-elle préféré cela. _Au moins_ , pensait-elle, _je serais fixée_. L’attente prolongée était devenue si angoissante qu’elle n’en dormait plus la nuit et se levait plus tard qu’à son habitude.

Alors qu’elle s’asseyait – seule – à la table, un elfe fit apparaître le petit-déjeuner et un plateau contenant le courrier. Narcissa s’empara de la Gazette qui trônait par-dessus les lettres mondaines qu’elle recevait quotidiennement et scanna les petites annonces. Rien. Elle soupira, et s’attarda quelques instants sur un article qui faisait la promotion de narcisses. _Narcisses…_ Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle se mit à décortiquer frénétiquement ce qu’elle lisait.

**Narcisses moldues à vendre cette semaine uniquement, 50% de réduction si vous arrivez à l’heure !**

_Soyez le premier à bénéficier de notre offre, venez nous voir ! Nouveau stand situé à Pré-au-Lard._

_Offre exclusivement valable de 9h à 9h15._

De prime abord, Narcissa n’eut pas l’impression qu’il y avait une quelconque logique dans la manière dont était écrit l’article. Cependant, il existait bien un lieu de rendez-vous et une heure. Mais lui était-ce vraiment destiné ? Elle regarda à nouveau les phrases en détail, cherchant à comprendre si les mots avaient été placés au hasard. _Narcisses_ était en début de phrase. _Pré-au-Lard_ et _9h_ en cinquième position. _1, 5, 5_ … _Mais bien sûr !_ Si elle ajoutait le chiffre 9, son année de naissance apparaissait, et elle était capable de reconstituer un semblant de phrase : Narcisses venez Pré-au-Lard 9h. Et si elle se fiait aux autres indices présents, le rendez-vous pourrait avoir lieu cette semaine uniquement et pas après 9h15.

Narcissa regarda la pendule en face d’elle et vit qu’elle indiquait 8h49. Elle avait encore le temps. Lucius avait l’habitude qu’elle s’absente régulièrement, et elle pourrait toujours faire des achats à Pré-au-Lard si elle s’y rendait afin d’avoir un alibi parfait. Elle appela son elfe personnel.

\- Tipy !

Un _pop_ retentit, et une petite elfe apparue devant elle.

\- Maîtresse Narcissa a demandé Tipy ?

\- Tipy, je vais partir à Pré-au-Lard faire quelques achats pour le bal de la semaine prochaine. Je devrais être rentrée pour le déjeuner. Je compte sur toi pour t’occuper de Draco en mon absence.

L’elfe s’inclina très bas.

\- Maîtresse Narcissa peut compter sur Tipy, Tipy sera très heureuse de jouer avec le petit Maître, répondit-elle.

Narcissa hocha rapidement la tête et, après avoir mis une cape de saison sur ses épaules, transplana.

Elle apparut à l’entrée du village et attendit quelques secondes que son estomac se calme. Le transplanage après le petit-déjeuner était définitivement à proscrire. Après cela, elle se mit à la recherche du stand mentionné dans l’article.

Un quart d’heure plus tard cependant, elle avait perdu patience. Elle n’avait rien vu qui puisse ressembler à ce qu’elle cherchait, et elle se demandait si elle ne s’était pas faite avoir. Était-ce une manigance de son époux pour vérifier le contenu de la lettre ? Il en était bien capable.

Soudain, elle sentit sa langue se coller à son palais, et la panique la gagna lorsqu’elle sentit une main invisible se poser sur son bras.

\- Narcissa…

La voix se situait juste à côté de son oreille, mais elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer le contour d’une silhouette. Pourtant la main était bien là, et elle avait agrippé son poignet comme pour l’empêcher de bouger. Elle resta où elle était, impassible.

\- Continues tes achats comme si de rien était, indiqua la voix, réponds discrètement à mes questions par un mot ou un geste. Si cela te convient, hoche légèrement la tête.

Elle s’exécuta, et la pression sur son poignet disparue au moment même où elle sentie sa langue reprendre sa place normale dans sa bouche. Elle se dirigea vers Scribenpenne et fit de son mieux pour se perdre dans les rayons. Elle saisit un volume au hasard – Comptines pour trolls insomniaques – et commença à le feuilleter.

\- Je t’ai suivie depuis ton arrivée, et j’en ai conclu que tu étais bien seule, fit la voix doucement. Tu n’as pas non plus de sortilège de localisation, ni d’instruments suspects sur toi.

La voix fit une pause, et elle attendit patiemment, cherchant à rester calme.

\- J’ai bien reçu ta lettre. Je dois t’avouer que j’ai été surpris, Cissa. La situation doit vraiment être désespérée pour que tu m’écrives. Est-ce que c’est le cas ?

\- Oui, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Tu as écrit que tu avais peur pour ta vie et celle de ton fils, est-ce que c’est toujours le cas ?

Narcissa porta sa main sur la page du livre et passa son doigt sur le titre d’une comptine – _J’ai peur du noir_ – en insistant sur le mot _peur_.

\- … Lucius a-t-il été violent à ton égard avant que tu m’écrives ?

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et hocha la tête d’un coup sec.

\- Et depuis que tu as envoyé ta lettre ?

Cette fois, elle posa la paume de sa main sur la couverture du livre, espaçant bien ses doigts pour qu’il puisse compter. _Cinq fois_ , pensa-t-elle amèrement, _en seulement deux semaines_.

\- Est-ce que ton mari possède toujours sa villa de vacances en France ?

Elle acquiesça, saisissant immédiatement ce qu’il sous-entendait.

\- Si je te dis de me retrouver dans le village à côté, dans environ une semaine, avec ton fils, est-ce que tu y seras ?

Elle hocha la tête encore une fois, son cœur battant frénétiquement.

\- Bien. Je referai passer un message par le même biais, avec le même code. D’ici là… fais attention.

* * *

\- Vous n’avez pas le droit.

Pétunia ne s’était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. Des sueurs froides coulaient à présent le long de son dos, et elle se sentait sur le point de défaillir.

\- Nous n’avons en effet pas encore l’autorité pour vous amener avec nous. Soyez cependant certaine que, dès que notre rapport sera fait, notre gouvernement se mettra en contact avec le votre et travaillera à trouver un moyen d’entente concernant un jugement. Si vous n’êtes pas condamnée chez nous, vous le serez ici.

Abasourdie, elle lâcha presque Dudley qui essayait de descendre à terre.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas… reprit-elle faiblement.

Le sorcier l’ignora et mit son chapeau avant d’indiquer à son collègue qu’il avait terminé. Il sortit sa baguette de son vêtement et, sans tenir compte du hurlement de terreur qu’elle venait d’avoir, l’agita.

\- Hum, il semblerait que monsieur Potter ne possède pas de vêtements pour sortir. Ça ne fait rien, nous prendrons ceux de son cousin.

Et, aussitôt qu’il eut prononcé ces mots, un manteau léger et un bonnet apparurent devant lui et son collègue l’aida à habiller l’enfant.

\- Bien. Je vous remercie pour votre coopération, Mrs. Dursley. Attendez-vous à avoir de nos nouvelles rapidement. Après tout, c’est une affaire sérieuse que nous avons là.

* * *

**31 octobre 1981**

Cela faisait un peu plus de quatre mois que Narcissa avait quitté le Manoir, et elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi libre qu’aujourd’hui. Aussitôt qu’elle avait mis les pieds dans le village où était situé sa villa de vacances Sirius était apparu et, à l’aide d’un portoloin, les avait amenés directement dans la demeure ancestrale des Blacks. Celle-ci était protégé par les meilleurs enchantements connus à ce jour et Sirius lui avait assuré que Lucius ne réussirait pas à la retrouver.

A partir de là, tout était allé très vite. Son cousin s’était rendu le jour-même au ministère afin de faire valider le divorce, et elle avait ensuite rencontré Albus Dumbledore – chef de l’Ordre du Phoenix – afin de lui donner les quelques renseignements qu’elle possédait concernant Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Celui-ci avait semblé très content de ce qu’elle lui avait dit, mais également très heureux pour elle.

\- Vous avez pris la bonne décision, Mrs. Black. Sirius saura prendre soin de vous et de votre fils. En échange, j’espère que vous réussirez à lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle !

Elle avait souri en entendant ces mots et s’était attelée à la tâche. Sirius possédait un véritable caractère de cochon et les premières semaines furent épuisantes pour les deux partis. Cependant une routine s’installa rapidement, et chacun réussi à apprendre à contrôler ses émotions.

La porte d’entrée claqua, et elle devina le retour de son cousin. Il était parti tard dans la soirée vérifier une chose dont il avait refusé de lui parler et ne l’avait pas prévenu de l’heure à laquelle il rentrerait.

Lorsque Sirius arriva dans la pièce, elle poussa un cri en le voyant.

\- SIRIUS !

Son visage était inhabituellement pâle et portait la trace d’un choc émotionnel violent, et de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il laissa échapper un gémissement qui fendit le cœur de Narcissa, et se laissa tomber dans ses bras en sanglotant.

\- Il les a tués, IL LES A TUÉS, hurla-t-il dès qu’il eut repris son souffle.

\- Sirius, qui a tué qui ? demanda Narcissa, sentant la panique la gagner.

\- LILY ET JAMES, IL A TUÉ LILY ET JAMES.

Elle ne parvint pas à saisir le reste de ses propos, qui devirent totalement incohérents.

\- Le traître… Harry chez sa moldue de tante… sale rat… Dumbledore se fout de moi…

Soudain, il se releva de la position accroupie dans laquelle il était depuis qu’il s’était laissé tomber dans ses bras et son visage prit un air déterminé.

\- Sirius tu me fais peur, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires d’auror.

\- SIRIUS, RÉPONDS-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT.

Sans la regarder, il parla.

\- Peter est un traître. C’est lui qui a donné la cache. Je vais le tuer.

Il avait dit cela d’un air totalement détaché, et elle prit peur. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. S’il tuait cet homme, il serait jugé pour meurtre. Il ne pourrait pas avoir la garde de son filleul qui avait apparemment survécu. Il l’ _abandonnerait_ elle aussi. Rapidement, elle sortie sa baguette de sa poche et l’immobilisa.

\- Tu n’iras nulle part, Sirius, pas avant de m’avoir expliqué exactement ce qu’il s’est passé. Et si tu veux te venger de ce Peter, ce ne sera pas en le tuant. Nous l’attraperons, et nous le ferons condamner. Sinon, tu n’auras jamais la garde de Harry. Est-ce que c’est bien clair ?

* * *

**Mai 1982**

\- Notre verdict est sans appel, Lord Black. Albus Dumbledore a pris la bonne décision lorsqu’il a amené votre filleul, Harry James Potter, chez sa seule famille restante. Comme il l’a démontré, et comme nos experts l’ont reconnu, la sœur aînée de la défunte Mrs. Potter a été incluse dans le sort de protection déclenché par le sacrifice de Lily Potter en octobre dernier. La protection pourrait éventuellement être étendue à d’autres personnes si Mrs. Dursley le souhaitait, mais le Magenmagot est ferme sur ce point : Mr. Potter sera mieux élevé par son oncle et sa tante, qui ont une situation stable et déjà un enfant, plutôt que par vous, Lord Black, qui menez en effet une vie… plus libre.

\- Votre Honneur si je puis me permettre, ma cousine, Miss. Narcissa Black, et son fils sont logés chez moi depuis l’été dernier.

\- Le Magenmagot a étudié ce point également, Lord Black, mais l’affiliation qu’a eu votre cousine avec le mouvement de Vous-Savez-Qui fait que nous ne pouvons pas vous confier Harry Potter. Il serait mal vu par le public que celui qui nous a débarrassé de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom soit élevé aux côtés d’un enfant de Mangemort. Sans compter que nous ne pouvons pas être certains que ce dernier, ou même sa mère, ne tienne rancune à Harry Potter du sort des fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Mais, Votre Honneur…

\- Il suffit, Lord Black. Le débat est clos et notre jugement clair : Harry Potter reste dans sa famille maternelle.

Passablement énervé, Sirius se dirigea vers le banc où était assise sa cousine. Cette dernière posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et le fit se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Pas de scandale, Sirius. J’ai un autre plan.

\- Un autre plan ? Qu’est-ce qui pourrait encore les faire changer d’avis ?

\- Tu as bien dit être certain que cette Mrs. Dursley s’en prendrait à Harry ?

\- Oui.

\- Et que ferait le _public_ , s’il avait des preuves que son héros était maltraité ?

* * *

**_L’ÉLU, PAS SI CHANCEUX QUE ÇA ?_ **

_Depuis le verdict rendu en mars dernier concernant la garde de celui que l’on nomme désormais « Le Survivant », le public se questionne._

_Le laisser chez des moldus est-il la solution ? Pourquoi ne pas le confier à son parrain, Lord Sirius Black, qui pourrait lui aussi bénéficier de la protection laissée par Lily Potter si un rituel correct était effectué ? Les liens familiaux unissant l’Élu et sa tante sont évoqués, mais ne serait-il pas plus approprié qu’il soit élevé auprès de sa propre communauté ?_

_Afin d’en savoir un peu plus sur les usages moldus et répondre aux questions de ses lecteurs, votre dévouée journaliste a donné de sa personne et est restée une semaine à observer cette famille quelque peu singulière._

**_Récit d’une journée normale chez la famille Dursley_ **

_Mrs. Dursley est levée aux aurores et s’occupe de la maisonnée avant le réveil du reste de la famille. Elle semble être une cuisinière compétente et une bonne odeur se répand bientôt dans la maison._

_Un premier hurlement survient, apparemment en provenance de l’étage. La mère dévouée se précipite pour aller chercher son enfant et s’occupe de lui avec les meilleurs soins du monde._

_Le père, Mr. Dursley, se lève également et, après avoir dit bonjour à sa femme et à son fils, part déjeuner._

_Un second cri ébranle les murs, cette fois-ci en provenance de l’étage inférieur. Le jeune Harry était-il donc déjà levé ? Votre reporter ne l’aurait-elle pas aperçu ? Que nenni, chers lecteurs, et assurez-vous d’être bien accroché à votre siège lorsque vous lirez la suite._

_Harry Potter, l’enfant qui nous a débarrassé de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom dort dans un PLACARD, SOUS L’ESCALIER._

_Ne frottez pas vos yeux dans l’espoir de voir autre chose que ce qui est écrit. L’élu a été relégué à un sort pire que celui d’un elfe de maison._

_[Photo du placard en question, avec le jeune Potter en train de dormir.]_

_Vingt minutes se sont passées depuis le premier cri de l’enfant, et enfin Mrs. Dursley prend en compte les lamentations de son mari qui se plaint du bruit et ouvre la porte du placard. Harry Potter en sort seul et part en direction de la cuisine, où sa tante lui donne de mauvaise grâce un reste de pancakes que son cousin n’a pas voulu terminer. Celui-ci semble avoir remarqué la présence de l’intrus et commence à lui donner des coups avec le premier objet qu’il trouve – son biberon, le plus souvent. Personne n’intervient, mais Mr. Dursley se plaint une nouvelle fois du bruit. Mrs. Dursley sépare les deux enfants et donne un bonbon à son fils, qui s’est mis à hurler._

_[Le jeune Dudley Dursley donnant des coups à son cousin, sous le regard indifférent de ses parents]_

_Mr. Dursley a terminé de se préparer et part au travail. Mrs. Dursley met les enfants à la sieste et range la maison, avant de préparer le repas du midi. Les enfants se réveillent, et elle va chercher son fils qu’elle prépare pour une sortie. Elle change enfin son neveu et le remet dans son placard avant de partir se promener avec son fils. Elle reviendra une heure et demi plus tard, avec un enfant portant autour des lèvres les traces de la glace qu’il a réclamé à coups de pieds dans sa poussette._

_[Harry Potter en train de prendre son repas, à même le sol]_

_Le repas n’est pas simple. Il n’y a qu’une chaise haute et Mrs. Dursley donne donc à son neveu une assiette qu’elle pose à même le sol, avant de se plaindre de l’état de celui-ci à la fin du repas. Une nouvelle fois, après avoir joué quelques temps, les deux jeunes enfants retournent se coucher. Ils prendront un dîner -frugal, dans le cas de l’héritier de la famille Potter – et le fils Dursley sera lavé et changé avant d’être mis au lit. Harry, lui, n’y aura droit qu’une fois dans la semaine._

_[Harry Potter dans la tenue qu’il aura porté toute la semaine, pour dormir ou lorsqu’il était réveillé]_

_La nuit tombe sur le foyer, et nous pouvons entendre des pleurs en provenance du placard sous l’escalier. Harry Potter rêve-t-il de jours meilleurs ?_

_Rita Skeeter_

* * *

**Le Terrier**

\- ARTHUR ! Est-ce que tu as lu la Gazette ?

Arthur Weasley était en train de donner à manger à leur plus jeune fils lorsque sa femme, Molly, arriva dans la cuisine surexcitée.

\- Non, Molly. Un problème ?

\- Problème ? Pire que ça. Regarde par toi-même.

Arthur prit le journal et commença à lire, son visage s’assombrissant au fur et à mesure qu’il découvrait le contenu de l’article mentionné par sa femme.

\- Molly chérie, peux-tu terminer de donner à manger à Ron ? Il faut que j’aille faire un tour au ministère.

\- Vas-y, Arthur. Et n’hésites pas à leur dire ce que je pense de leur décision !

**Manoir Londubat**

\- TWINKY !

\- Maîtresse a appelé ?

\- Twinky, commença Augusta Londubat, je pars immédiatement pour le ministère leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe. Harry Potter dans un placard, on aura tout vu. Les Potter étaient de très bons amis de Frank, je n’accepterai pas que leur fils soit traité ainsi.

\- Twinky s’occupera du jeune maître.

\- Bien. Et n’oublies pas de me prévenir s’il a un accident de magie précoce.

**Château de Poudlard**

\- ALBUS !

La porte du bureau du directeur s’ouvrit en fracas, et Minerva MacGonagall entra, faisant trembler de peur les tableaux sur son passage.

\- Albus, avez-vous lu l’article de ce matin ?

\- J’ai bien peur de ne pas savoir de quoi vous parlez, ma chère Minerva.

\- _Cet_ article-ci.

Dumbledore, encore en robe de nuit, prit le journal et commença à lire.

\- Je vois, fit-il en le reposant sur sa table basse. J’ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas y faire grand-chose, malheureusement. Je leur avais bien dit dans la lettre de s’en occuper comme de leur propre fils, mais…

\- Pas y faire grand-chose ? PAS Y FAIRE GRAND-CHOSE ?

\- Harry doit rester chez sa tante, Minerva. Nous n’avons pas le choix.

\- NOUS AVONS PARFAITEMENT LE CHOIX ET VOUS LE SAVEZ, ALBUS. VOUS NE VOULEZ SIMPLEMENT PAS LE CONFIER A SIRIUS PARCE QUE VOUS AVEZ PEUR QU’HARRY NE SOIT PLUS SOUS VOTRE CONTRÔLE DIRECT.

\- MINERVA.

\- Il suffit, Albus. Je me rends de ce pas au ministère. Je vous avais prévenu que ces moldus étaient horribles. Harry Potter ne restera pas une minute de plus chez eux, je vous le promets.

* * *

Pétunia avait été escortée par deux hommes au visage fermé et avait été introduite dans une salle de procès qui, selon elle, ressemblait plus à un cachot. La foule était nombreuse, et une pluie d’insultes avait succédé à son arrivée. Une barrière magique avait été érigée, et elle avait passé le procès terrifiée que quelque chose ne lui arrive avant son retour.

On l’avait informée qu’Albus Dumbledore représenterait sa défense mais, en voyant le juge et ses pairs, elle avait su qu’elle n’avait aucune chance. Le premier ministre britannique était également présent, et elle déglutit en l’apercevant.

Elle passa la matinée l’esprit flou, incapable de répondre aux accusations qui s’accumulaient les unes après les autres et fut plusieurs fois sur le point de fondre en larmes en entendant la foule la huer. Enfin, les jurés passèrent au vote et le premier ministre des sorciers, un certain Fudge, rendit le verdict.

\- Mrs. Dursley, commença-t-il d’un ton plein de reproche, le jury vous déclare coupable de tous les chefs d’accusations cités précédemment. Ce jury n’est cependant pas capable de vous condamner car vous n’êtes pas sous sa responsabilité. Il reviendra donc aux représentant de votre gouvernement de décider de la sentence à votre égard. Cependant, la garde de Harry Potter vous est dès à présent retirée et vous n’aurez pas le droit de le contacter, et ce jusqu’à sa majorité. De plus, vous devrez vous soumettre une fois par an à un rituel où vous passerez à Lord Black, le parrain de votre neveu, la protection magique dont vous bénéficiez et dont dispose par votre biais Harry Potter. De la part de tous mes concitoyens, je tiens à vous informer que votre attitude à l’égard de l’un des nôtres, un héros qui plus est, a été lamentable. J’espère sincèrement que cet incident n’entachera pas les relations futures que nous pourrions avoir avec le monde des moldus.

Un brouhaha immense éclata dans la salle, et chacun essaya d’aller féliciter Sirius Black qui n’arrivait pas à retenir des larmes de joie.

* * *

Sirius prit l’enfant qu’on lui tendait et, une fois que le représentant du ministère fut parti, rentra chez lui. Lorsqu’il ferma la porte, il ne fut pas étonné de voir Narcissa, elle-même avec Draco dans les bras. Les deux enfants se dévisagèrent quelques instants, et Draco tendit à Harry une peluche en forme de dragon qu’il emportait partout avec lui. Sirius sourit et posa un baiser sur le front de son filleul.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilààà c'est terminé ! J'aurai bien aimé qu'il se passe ça dans l'histoire mais en même temps, est-ce que j'aurai autant aimé Harry Potter ?
> 
> Non.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à vous abonnez pour plus de fanfictions, attention cependant je fais du dramione, et peut-être un jour du tomione (#teamhermionegranger)
> 
> Love,  
> Krummbein


End file.
